Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie
by KhakiBlueSocks
Summary: Sequal to Search For The New and The Light of Hope What do a camera crew, an expectant couple, and a key lime pie have in common? Total chaos! TAKARI with appearances from Inuyasha and a hinting of TAIORA! NOW OFFICIALLY COMPLETED...or is it?
1. Chapter One

_(A/N – I'm back guys and gals. I am a man of my word. I promised you that if I got enough reviews, and if Paige34 finished her story, I would start in on writing a "lost" chapter to "Forever Green Socks of Love". Well, Paige's story was a big hit, I got plenty of reviews, and I had a new keyboard that I was just dying to break in! So here we go! You asked for it, you got it!)_

****

Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie: Chapter One

* * *

"Really? You will? Oh, that's great! Uh-huh? Yeah. Okay. Sure thing. I'll give you a call when I find out! Okay, thanks again! Yes, this is really exciting!"

Kari returned the handset back on the base and squealed. "TK! TK! They're going to do it! There coming to Odabia!"

"Mommy, what's going on? Why are you yelling?"

"Are you and daddy fighting again?"

Kari turned to the two twins sitting at the table, looking up at their mother with wide eyes.

"No, we're not fighting. I just very hap—TK! WAKE UP!" Kari yelled sticking her head in the bedroom. "They're coming to Japan! They're going to do it!"

The massive lump that hadn't budged from the bed slowly began to stir, as a wrinkled, messy yellow blond head popped up from under the covers. "Eh, who…"

"They're going to do it!" She shouted. "We're going to be their first international couple!"

"Oh, that's great, angel." TK groaned, giving a weak smile. "Miraculous...wonderful…amaz…" He droned off as he slumped back down under the covers.

Honestly. He's the human equivalent of a three-toed sloth. Kari thought, as she walked towards the bed towards her sleeping husband. "Come on, TK, we're supposed to be at the doctors in about an hour. You know Josh hates it when we're late."

* * *

Awake these people up and show them they keep dreamin'

Breathe Stretch Shake, Let it Go

Breathe Stretch Shake, Let it Go

Wake these people up and show them they keep dreamin'

"Yep, this is Josh's place, all right." the young doctor said, hearing the music flow from the other side of the door.

She reached out and rang the doorbell.

"Come in, Tab!" A voice called out from the inside. "Door's open!"

The young lady reached out her hand and twisted the knob, the loud music nearly pushing her back out in the hallway.

Some days I make thousands

Some days I make millions

Spend my day chillin

Coupe's with suede ceilings

Everybody out there wanna know what Mase got

Way hot gray drop Maybach gray yacht (Whoooo)

And that's just the way it be

Favor, people wanna pay for me

When I'm in Mr. Chows, they waive the fee

And I don't chase money, man

Money chase me

"Who do you think you are? The missing member of the Bad Boy family or something?" Tab shouted over the music as she pulled off her shoes and stared at her dancing boyfriend.

The young doctor looked up at the lady in the living room and grinned sheepishly as he continued slipping, sliding and dancing on the kitchen's tile floor in his socks, singing and cooking as if there was no tomorrow.

Awake these people up and show them they keep dreamin'

Breathe Stretch Shake, Let it Go

Breathe Stretch Shake, Let it Go

Wake these people up and show them they keep dreamin'

On the stove were three skillets, all occupied; one had 6 fat pan sausages sizzling away, which Josh poked at from time to time in between choruses. Another had four eggs, sunny side up, their yolk's perfectly intact. The last skillet had pancakes, which Josh had just flipped over, judging by the golden brown surface. On the side of the stove was a big platter were a pretty tall stack of already done pancakes, and dark brown pan sausage sat warm and waiting.

Awake these people up and show them they keep dreamin'

Breathe Stretch Sha

Now snapped out of his groove, the black male looked up in shock. "Hey! What's the deal?" He groaned, nearly forgetting about the eggs he left on the skillet.

Tab sighed, "Honestly, it's a wonder you don't get evicted." she said, setting the stereo remote on the coffee table. "This isn't the states, Josh."

"I know, I know." Josh sighed, moving the two plates full of food over to the small breakfast table. "But I just want to try to infuse some _soul_ into the Japanese culture."

"If you don't watch out, they're going to infuse _you_ with something, and it ain't going to be soul." she said, giving him a kiss. "And when that happens, you're gonna be glad that we get an employee discount at work."

Josh grinned. "Forget breakfast, that was the most important meal of the day." he cooed, pulling out her chair. "Your chair, madam."

"Why thank you! This looks great!" Tab replied, sitting down and unfolding her napkin. "When you go all out, you go all out!"

"Figured we could both use the energy. Ever since they replaced those vending machines in the lounge, breakfast isn't worth eating there!" Josh sighed, sitting down on the other end of the table.

"I know. It's terrible. When I finally got a chance in between deliveries to eat, I almost wish I hadn't."

"Busy last night?" Josh asked, pouring some orange juice.

"Oh yeah. Me, Joe and Steve were hustling with delivery's. Never fails on a full moon: everyone wants to make their debut."

"Things calmed down by the time you left?" Josh asked, wiping his mouth.

"Oh yeah, things were really flowing when I finally got out of there. Joe and Steve were running the show."

* * *

"I got seven women down here fully dilated, five of them are starting to crown, and two are threatening to lock the door, squat down and do it themselves! I really need some help!"

"Dr. Kido! Mrs. Higurashi is ready to pop!" Steve shouted, jogging up to the blue haired resident. "She's crowning, and I'm seeing ears down there!"

Joe slapped a head to his forehead. "I swear, she's having kids like she's a freaking puppy or something!" He muttered, as he picked up the phone again. "Look, I just need a few nurses down here as soon as you can, okay? Thank you!"

Joe sighed as he slammed the phone receiver down and looked at the young medical student. "Okay, okay. Here's what we're going to do: we have a few nurse midwives on the floor. Get them in with some of the mothers who are about to pop and let them know that they may have to deliver if we're not there."

"Yes sir. I'll get them together now." Steve said, nodding. "But what about Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Get in there and deliver that puppy," Joe said, picking up three metallic charts. "It's just a regular delivery, just a little… furrier. Call if you need help."

"Sure will." Steve said, pounding through the delivery room door.

Thirty seconds later, he pounded back through the door and walked back up to Joe, his blond hair now bearing a definitely frazzled look. "I need help."

"Breathe Kagome, breathe!"

"Quit yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling! Breathe!"

"SIT BOY!"

BANG!

Joe winced as he heard the loud bang from the other side of the delivery room door. "Oy. Let's get with it." He sighed to Steve.

* * *

Dr. McKnight propped his head on his hand and stared at the young couple sitting in front of his desk. "You know, I'm still running a study on how digital transportation effects sex drive, because this is starting to get ridiculous."

TK and Kari laughed nervously, holding each other's hand. "Well, um…see what happened was, it was a few months ago…"

"Seven to be exact…" Kari added, helpfully.

"And the kids were staying over at Koumiko's house. It was a rainy day and we didn't have much else to do so we—"

"I get the idea! I get the idea!" the African-American doctor interrupted, holding up a hand. "Man! I've seen rabbits that don't reproduce as much as you two."

The young couple grinned nervously.

"Well, everything looks right on schedule, Kari." Dr. McKnight sighed, setting on the corner of the desk. "We did five passes with the ultrasound, and I can safely say that there is one and one bun in your oven."

"Good." Kari sighed with relief. "I didn't want any surprises this time around. I would have enough to worry about with the cameras in the room, but—"

"Um, hold up, one minute. Cameras? What's this about cameras?" Dr. McKnight asked, slowly sinking back down into his chair, his hand once again supporting his head.

* * *

****

To Be Continued…

_(A/N – Well see how well received this chapter is, and if I get at least ten reviews, then I'll start work on finishing chapter two!)_


	2. Chapter Two

_(A/N - Well, I didn't get the five reviews I had hoped for, but some is better than none, eh? Well, here's chapter two! I'll see how this one is accepted!)_

_**Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie: Chapter Two

* * *

"Well, you know that show that comes on American TV…"A Baby Story?"**_

"I know it. They sometimes show it on Fiji TV with subtitles." Dr. McKnight replied, now holding his forehead. "They follow around an expectant mother during the last month of pregnancy, then they film the birth in the delivery room. Please don't tell me you…"

"Well, they agreed to it. They said to call them a month in advance so they can arrive in time to catch the delivery." Kari said. "we wanted to talk it out with you first."

Dr. McKnight took off his glasses and reclined back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. "You guys…I don't know. I really don't know."

"Oh, please. This would mean the world to us!" TK pleaded, holding Kari's hand. "We want to share this with everybody. We want everyone to share in our blessing."

"Please let us do this, Josh."

There was a long silence as the doctor sat up in his chair and put his glasses back on. "Okay. All right. You can do it."

"Oh thank you Jo—"

"Hold your digi-horses!" Dr. McKnight interrupted, holding up a hand. "I'll let you go ahead and do it under one condition. Kari, you are five months along; you know how important it is to get your nutrients and vitamins at this stage. On your next visit in three weeks, I want to see you put on at least five pounds. If you hit that mark, then you can film a movie in there for all I care."

"Okay. You got it. I won't let you down." Kari said, patting her bulging stomach. "We'll make it work."

* * *

"Five pounds!" Kari exclaimed as they walked into the parking garage. "What does he want me to look like, a cow!"

"Oh, come on angel, it shouldn't be that hard! I mean, you did ten times that when you were carrying the twins."

"I had two 6 pound kids in my stomach, TK," Kari sighed, rolling her eyes. "I couldn't help but pack on pounds!"

"Got a point there."

"But, I really want to do this, TK." Kari said, setting her head on her husband's shoulders. "You just don't know."

"I think I have a good idea." TK cooed in her ear, as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "I know you can do it. Me, Tamago and Karashi will help you out any way that we can."

"You and the kids?" Kari asked, a slight trace of nervousness in her voice. "Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be really, really scary?"

"Relax!" The blonde said, giving her a small squeeze. "We won't go overboard. I promise. Just as long as you don't go overboard with the charge card this afternoon."

"I promise." Kari sighed as they approached their car.

"Good. Because I kinda like this car, and I would rather not have to sell it to pay for a three thousand dollar playpen. I want to have a crib to put the crib in, you get me?"

"I follow, I follow! Don't worry, I won't make a dent in the account!"

* * *

TK nervously looked out the window for what had to have been the tenth time in the past thirty minutes. Kari was due back from her little shopping excursion with Mimi and Yolei any minute now and he had to come up with a plan.

"Tamago! Karashi! Can you two come here a minute?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Yeah dad?"

TK spun around to face his two children, and, just as it's always done since the day they were born, his heart gave a small lurch. It was almost like looking in a mirror from the past.

Karashi was almost the spitting image of her mom, with her hazel eyes and brown hair, but, while his wife's hair was cut short, Karashi's was longer, almost down to her shoulders.

Tamago, their little surprise, was almost identical to his father and uncle, especially with those soul-blue eyes, but his hair almost naturally formed it's own spikes and points, unlike Matt who relied on hair gel.

"Guys, we have to figure out a way to make the baby get fatter so we can be on TV when the it's born."

"I know! We can get mommy to eat a lot more!" Karashi said. "Like sushi and stuff!"

"I heard aunt Mimi say that she gained weight when she ate key lime pie," Tamago chimed in. "She said that it went right to her hips."

"She doesn't want it to go to her hips." Karashi said, frowning. "She wants it to go in her tummy for the baby to get fat, dum-dum!"

"I'm not a dum-dum!"

"Okay! Okay!" TK called out, holding up his hand. "Don't call your brother a dum-dum. You both have great ideas! Now to figure out how to get mommy to eat it..."

* * *

"TK!"

_Oh, snap._

"I…am…going…to…kill…YOU!" Kari bellowed as her footsteps thundered down the hall through the living room.

_

* * *

_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter Three

(A/N - By far, this is going to be the sappiest story Iever wrote! But, you can't help but be sappy with Takari! It almost begs for sap!)

_**Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie: Chapter Three

* * *

"I just thought you wanted a little snack before you got out of bed this morning." TK replied innocently as he poured himself a cup of coffee.**_

"So you decided to set a key lime pie on my pillow when you know good and well I toss and turn in my sleep!" Kari screamed, now standing face to face with her husband. "I thought you said you weren't going to go overboard!"

Kari's scowling face was covered with a thick mask of meringue, with a slight green hue.

"I look like I've had a run in with a mad clown!" Kari cried!

"Well, it was the kids idea, actually." TK said, trying hard not to break into fits of convulsive laughter. "They wanted to put the pie somewhere where you would have no trouble finding it."

"So, instead of leaving it on the kitchen table or in the fridge, you three decide to leave it on my pillow!"

"Well, you found it, didn't you?" TK asked, still trying to hold back the fits of giggles that were growing in his stomach.

"Oh yeah, I found it all right, just like I found the sushi rolls around the bathtub, the crab dumplings that were sitting on the computer keyboard, the pot stickers on the car dashboard, and lets not forget the shrimp and vegetable tempura noodle soup in the laundry detergent incident!"

"Hey, you didn't get any complaints from me." TK said, straight faced. "The soy broth gave our clothes the kind of softness you just can't get from regular fabric softener."

I know the doctor said I had to put on weight, and I appreciate all what you and the kids are doing, but this is just ridiculous! I mean, there are better ways to put on five pounds."

"Well, we did have a plan that involved a blender, a funnel and a couple of restraints on the bed, but we decided against it." TK said, innocently.

Kari giggled, all traces of her anger dissolved. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you three." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Mommy? What's going—tee hee hee!"

Kari turned around to see Tamago and Karashi standing in their bedroom doorway, looking up at their mom. Like their daddy, they tried to hold back their giggle fits, but were unsuccessful, as both kids fell to the floor laughing.

"And what do you think you're laughing at, you little monkeys!" Kari said, growling playfully as she scooped some of the whipped cream off her face and rubbed it all over her kids' faces. "There! How you like that?"

TK started laughing hysterically. "Looks like mommy is on the warpath!" he chuckled, holding his sides.

"Oh, and how can I forget my darling husband?" Kari cooed, drifting over to where TK sat. "My dear sweet husband…."

Karashi giggled. "Kiss him mommy! Kiss him!" the young girl cheered.

"Yeah! Smooch him mommy!" Tamago said, licking the cream off his face.

"You little rats!' TK growled playfully as Kari grabbed both his cheeks, turned his head to face her and planted a very wet, very sweet kiss on the blonde.

The twins fell to the ground, laughing hysterically as TK started wiping the meringue out of his eyes. "Note to self:" he sighed, tasting the creamy meringue. "Add more limes."

Kari sat down next to TK, laughing. "That's what you get when you don't follow the reci—Ooh!"

"What's going on babe?" TK asked.

"Feels like we woke someone up with our little food fight.' Kari giggled, unbuttoning her pajamas revealing her bare belly. "Wanna feel your new brother or sister?"

"Sure!" the two kids cheered, running towards their mother with meringue covered hands.

"No! Please! Wash your hands first!" she cried, giggling, feeling forty cool, sticky, wiggling fingers on her stomach.

"I feel it mommy! I feel it!" Tamago said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Me too, mommy! Me too!" Karashi cheered, wiping the meringue all over her stomach. "Baby wants some pie too!"

"Well, I guess we're all just one big sticky mess." TK laughed, setting his hand on top of the mass of hands and whipped cream.

"Yeah, but we got to get cleaned up," Kari sighed as she began standing. "We can't leave the house like—Ooh!"

"You felt that mommy?" Tamago asked, showing his wide toothy grin.

"Yeah, well, guess we can stay sticky for a minute longer." Kari sighed, slumping back down in the chair. "Guess the baby likes the attention."

"That, or the pie."

"Oh, TK."

* * *

(A/N - Sorry it took so long to get back into the saddle, I was bummed that I didn't get a lot of reviews! But, since Paige34 has posted chapter two of her story, I may as well post chapter three and see the results! Keep on the lookout for number four, and please review!) 


	4. Chapter Four

_**Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie: Chapter Four**_

* * *

Dr. McKnight looked up at the digital readout above the scale as the numbers started stabilizing. "Hmmm…" he hummed, eyebrows arching.

TK, Kari and the twins waited with baited breath as they watched the doctor compare his chart notes with the numbers on the scale, his dark brown eyes scanning the chart and the display.

"I'm gonna be honest with you." Dr. McKnight began, breaking the silence. "I'm concerned."

Kari sighed, the feeling of rejection washing over her. It has been a long two weeks of eating and lying around the house.

"I'm worried that when you give birth, you won't be able to concentrate with all those cameras in the room." He continued a small grin on his face.

"You mean, she did it?" TK asked, his eyes brightening. "She put on the weight?"

"The goal was for five, she put on seven." Dr. McKnight said, nodding. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Yes!" Kari cheered, throwing her hands up in triumph as Tamago and Karashi ran up and hugged their mother around her middle. TK wrapped his big arms around all of them in a big hug. "We did it guys! We did it!"

"Ok, ok guys. Lets finish up here, I gotta do an ultrasound, and then we can get some of the details down for the birth." Dr. McKnight said, wheeling over the ultrasound machine.

Kari unbuttoned her blouse and lay down on the table. She gave a shudder as Dr. McKnight applied the cool gel to her bare skin.

"Sorry bout that," Dr. McKnight said, sighing. "I'm working with the lab downstairs to create a solution that warms on contact with skin, like that thermal face cream stuff that's out now."

"I appreciate it." Kari said, as he rubbed the paddle device through the gel. "You would be considered a high priest of obstetrics."

"I'll settle for a substantial pay raise and vacation time." The doctor said, as he studied the screen. "Whoop! There we go! You see him?" he asked, pointing to the screen.

Kari gushed at the little form on the screen. "Oh…is that him?" Kari sighed happily.

"Yep, you got it. Can you kids see him? Dad, can you see?"

"I can't really see him." Tamago said, squinting at the screen.

"Me neither." Karashi sighed, studying the screen intently. "All I see is a gray blob."

"Well, I'll tell you a little trick that I do." Dr. McKnight said, moving the device to get a better shot of the fetus. "I look for a little fluttering heart, then I just work outwards from there."

"Is that the heart?" Karashi said, pointing to a dark pulsing spot on the screen.

"That's it! That's the heart." Dr. McKnight said, smiling. "If you start from that point and work your way out, you can see the head, arms and legs."

"Ooooh! I see it now!" Tamago said, jumping up and down. "It looks like it's squished in there."

"Well, I have you two to thank for that." Kari said, shaking her head playfully at the three grinning people on the side of the bed.

"Ok, I'm in a good enough position, do we want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" the doctor asked, looking over at the family.

Kari looked up into her husband's azure blue eyes. TK returned the glance, a small grin forming on his face. "No, I think we'll continue the tradition and keep it a secret." Kari replied, sighing contently.

"I wanna know! I wanna know!" Tamago cheered. "I wanna know!"

"Me too! Me too! Is it a boy or a girl?" Karashi added.

"Ok, here's what I'm going to do." Dr. McKnight said, moving the paddle on Kari's stomach. "I'll whisper it to both of you, and from here on out, it's going to be a secret."

"Yay! A secret!" Karashi cheered, clapping her hands. "We can keep a secret, can't we Tamago?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Tamago eagerly agreed. "We can keep a secret!"

"Okay, then!" the doctor said finally, oblivious to the panicked looks on TK and Kari's faces. "I am positive that the baby that is swimming around in your mommy's tummy is a…"

He leaned down and whispered into each of the kids' ears.

TK looked down at Kari with a nervous look on his face. "This is going to be…interesting." He muttered, as the kids covered their mouths in a fit of giggles.

"Remember, this is a secret." Dr. McKnight said, resuming his scan. "Mommy and daddy don't want to know."

"Okay!" the two kids said, grinning like a pair of monkeys.

"In the meantime, everything looks all right, the baby looks great and is in a good position for delivery." Dr. McKnight said, tapping a button on the machine twice and handing Kari a towel. "De-goo yourself and let's have a little talk. By the way, and what's that white stuff behind your ear TK?"

"Oh! That!' TK said, wiping behind his ear with Kari's towel. "We had some family time with a key lime pie the other day." He said, laughing, his face now turning bright red.

"Key lime pie?" Dr. McKnight asked curiously.

"Yeah. It's kinda a long story" Kari began.

"Never mind, never mind. Forget I asked…note to self: you guys are nuts." Dr. McKnight said, scribbling notes in the chart. "Well, lets get to my office and get some things sorted out. Oh, and before I forget, I do enjoy key lime pie hint, hint."

* * *

"It's hard not knowing, isn't it?" Kari asked, noticing how hard TK was gripping the steering wheel.

"Huh? What were you saying?"

"Having the kids know something we don't." Kari added, motioning to the back seat where Tamago and Karashi sat whispering in each other's ears, erupting into fits of giggles every few seconds.

"We were keeping an even bigger secret from our parents at their age." TK reminded. "I am perfectly happy not knowing. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm happy too…" Kari said setting a hand on her stomach. "Boy or girl, it doesn't really matter to me. We have one of each already."

"Same here, as long as he or she is healthy, it really doesn't matter to me."

"Then lets make a promise," Kari said, turning to TK. "No matter what, neither of us is going to find out before the other does. We're both going to wait. Agreed?"

"Agreed, my angel." TK said, as another fit of giggles erupted from the back seat.

* * *

"Tamago, can you come here for a minute, please?"

The young boy pressed pause on the keyboard and padded into the living room, where Kari laid on the couch.

"Hi, mommy!" Tamago said, grinning. "You wanted something?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Kari said, slowly pulling herself to a sitting position on the couch. "Come sit next to me, little man." She said, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

Tamago hopped up on the couch. Kari gave him a hug. "How are you mommy?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you about the new baby." Kari said, taking his hand and setting it on her round stomach. "Daddy is out with Karashi in the park talking to her, and I thought we could just take the time to talk a little."

"You know, when the baby is born, I'm counting on you and Karashi to help out with things around the house for a while." Kari began. "Things are going to be pretty hectic the first couple of months when the baby's born; me and daddy may have to change some things around, but one thing will never change: we will always love you two."

"I know, mommy, I know." Tamago said, resting his head on his mommy's shoulder as she pulled him into a hug. "I love you too. Karashi and me are going to help you with the new baby. I promise."

"Oh, my little man." Kari cooed, playing with the strands of hair on his head. "You know, you were a big surprise when you popped out of my tummy." Kari said, smiling. "My favorite little surprise."

"Tell me again about what happened when I came out of your tummy, mommy." Tamago said, his eyes now halfway open.

"I already told you this story." Kari complained, playfully.

"Tell it again, mommy! It's funny!"

"Oh, alright. Well, it happened right after Karashi was born…"

* * *

To Be Continued…

(A/N – I'm burning on all 8 cylinders today, boys and girls! I'm actually ahead of schedule with my writing! The sap is flowing like maple syrup, and I can't wait until I'm done and can start on the directors cut and include my commentary! Until then, REVIEW or else I'll sick my muses on you!)


	5. Chapter Five

(A/N – Because I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I decided to be a nice guy and post chapter five! Enjoy!)

_**Hope, Light, and Key Lime Pie: Chapter Five**_

* * *

"Congratulations, parents, It's a girl!"****

"Dr. Miles and Dr. McKnight came back into the hospital room just in time to help catch Karashi."

"What happened to them, Mommy? Why weren't they there?"

"I really don't know, Tama: to this day, they still haven't told us what they left for. The good thing is they came back right on time."

"Oh, hello my sweet darling. Hello. Yes. Welcome to the world, my dear sweet girl!"

"A…a girl? It's a girl?"

"Yep, A baby girl."

****

"Daddy was very happy. Nine months of waiting and waiting, and we finally had our new baby. Everyone was just so happy, especially Uncle Matt and uncle Tai."

"Just what you wanted, bro. My little niece."

"Your one and only little niece."

****

"It was then when Dr. McKnight saw something on his computer. Something very weird was going on. Dr. Miles went over to find out what was going on."

"Looks like something's bothering you, what's up?"

"Something is very odd with this reading, look at this. Here is the reading before the birth, and here are the readings after the birth."

"Yeah, what's your point? You should know that sometimes you can get an off reading…or reading mom's heartbeat."

"I seriously doubt it."

"You can't be serious, can you? I mean, this is extremely rare! One in a million odds!"

****

"That was you still in there, Tama. You didn't show up on any pictures, and you were so quiet and tucked away in my tummy, we didn't know you were there!"

"I was playing hide and go seek, mommy?"

"Yeah, I guess you were, Tama. But we had to get you out of there. You couldn't just stay in there forever!"

"Only one way to find out—Kari, are you still feeling contractions?"

"Yeah, but that's normal, right; the extra contractions help expel the birth fluids and evacuate the womb right?"

"Oh, you're doing more than expelling birth fluids. You're HAVING another baby! I don't know why it didn't show up on the ultrasound, but it's not totally uncommon."

"No way! There's no way I'm giving birth again without drugs!"

"Like we've been saying, you can't have drugs. You came in too late! By the time the drugs took effect, you would have delivered by now."

"I don't believe this! I'm having twins with no drugs!"

****

"I was tired when I had to push you out of my tummy! My whole body was hurting, but I had to get you out of there!"

"So what happened mommy?"

"Let me make a believer out of you."

****

"Dr. McKnight pulled a mirror out the closet so I can see what was going on down there. Next thing I knew, there you were; your little head coming out. So I knew that this was real, and that I had another surprise package in there."

"Your body is doing it for you, Kari. All you have to do is watch."

* * *

"So, after a bit of yelling and screaming, you finally came out to say hello. I'll never forget how you looked when the doctor set you on my belly." Kari said, looking down at the young boy in her arms. "That squished little face, all slimy and warm."

"Really? I was slimy when I was born? Cool!" Tamago said, a grin spreading on his face.

"Well, I knew then that you were a special gift for your father and me." Kari continued. "We loved one, and we knew that we had enough love for two, and now," Kari said, patting her son's hand on her stomach. "We're gonna have one more to share our love with."

Tamago smiled and yawned, snuggling closer to his mother on the couch, enjoying her warmth. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too, my son." Kari whispered in his ear. "Think you can tell me what's in mommy's tummy?"

"Sure, I can, mommy," Tamago said, looking up at his mom with a grin on his face as he rested his head in his mother's lap.

"What is it, Tamago?"

"There's a baby in there." He said, giggling. "You're silly, mommy! You know there's a baby in your tummy."

Kari, realizing that the jig was up, sighed deeply. "Well then, I guess there's only one thing I have to do…TICKLE IT OUT OF YA!" she cried, wiggling her fingers under his armpit, as she started tickling him.

Tamago screamed hysterically, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I can't! I can't! It's a secret! It's a secret!" he squealed as Kari started tickling him faster and harder.

"Tell me! Tell me!" she said, laughing as she started tickling down his sides. "Come on! Tell me! What's in mommy's tummy?"

"It's a secret! It's a secret!" Tamago cried, pearls of tears building up in his eyes. "There's a baby in your tummy mommy!"

"Ah ha, you little smart alec! I'll get it out of you one way or another!" Kari said as she slowly stopped tickling the young child. "I have to fix dinner. Wanna help?"

"Sure!" The young boy said, hopping up from the couch.

* * *

"So, did you get anything from him?"

"No, he's tight lipped, for once. How did it go with Karashi?"

TK flopped down on the bed, shaking his head. "I tried everything, but she's holding firm. The one time when she is encouraged to tell a secret, she won't!"

"I don't know if I can take not knowing much longer." Kari complained, pointing to her belly. "I got to know what is in here! It's like carrying around your Christmas present all year long and being told not to peek at it, but everyone else knows what it is! There's only one thing we can do now." Kari said, an evil grin spreading on her face.

"We wait a month and find out the good old fashioned way?"

"We go to plan B." Kari said, nodding.

"Plan B?" TK asked, curiously. "What, pray tell, is plan b?"

"Think about it, Tee." Kari said, plopping down next to her husband. "When a kid is keeping a secret, who is the first person they tell before their parents?"

TK thought a minute. "Ummm…their friends?"

"Exactly! And what is the best way to get friends together to tell those secrets?" Kari continued, rubbing her hands together.

"Ummm…school?"

"Wrong, try again."

"Playground?"

"Wrong, try again."

"Can I use a lifeline?"

"All lifelines are gone, you're going for the million dollar prize."

"Ummm…I'm gonna take my money and walk away, Regis."

Kari giggled. "Silly. It's so obvious! We have a…"

* * *

"Hi, Aunt Kari! I'm here for the pajama part—wow! You're as big as a house!"

Kari stared down at the young boy in the doorway. He was carrying a sleeping bag and a backpack slung over his shoulder. _Yep, You're definitely got that from Tai's gene pool._

She smiled warmly. "Hi Tatsuha." Kari greeted, bending down to hug him. "Welcome to the pajama party. Everyone is inside waiting for you!"

"Hi, Tatsuha!" Tamago said, grinning. "Come on! Everybody's here!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!' Tatsuha said as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bags. "I got the new 'Need for Speed' game in my backpack! Can we play later?"

"Sure! Come on!"

Kari grinned as she saw her son and her nephew run down the hall in the living room where Koumiko, Karashi, and Davis Jr., were talking and laughing.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" TK asked, walking up behind Kari from the kitchen, as Tamago and Tatsuha ran off. "Think they'll get them to spill the beans?"

"It's got to work!" Kari said, holding up the victory sign as she padded into the kitchen. "There's nothing more chatty than a bunch of kids at a sleepover! Especially when hyped up on sugar, caffeine and junk food!"

"Ah, a seven-year-olds principal diet." TK said, smiling. "I sense a sleepless two nights in our future."

"May as well get used to it now." Kari said, thumping her stomach. "We have about a year of sleepless nights ahead."

"Yay." TK sighed, as another round of giggles erupted from the living room.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(A/N- I posted this chapter earlier than I originally planned on, so it may be a while until you get another chapter...unlessI get more reviews::winks:) 


	6. Chapter Six

(A/N – It seems as though all the Takari writers muses went on strike this month. Mine are on Spring Break in Jamaica, and they conveniently left their cell phones behind. However, I was able to get in touch with one of them through his Blackberry, and managed to pound out this chapter with the future Digi-Destined! Hope you like!)

_**Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie – Chapter Six

* * *

**_

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Tamago asked as he ejected the DVD from the player.

"How about another movie?" Davis Jr. suggested. "I have Spiderman IV!"

Tatsuha shot a look at him. "Are you serious! Spiderman IV was terrible! D-2, Why would you bring it?"

"Because I knew nobody else had it!"

"That's probably because nobody liked it!" Tatsuha said, giving the brunette a shove.

"Hey! How about this?" Koumiko said, holding up a DVD case. "_Hamtaro: The Baby Goat." _Koumiko squealed. "I love this movie!"

"Oh, me too!" Karashi squealed "It's so _kawaii! _Don't you think that the baby goat was so cute when it was first born?"

The three boys groaned. "Aww, man! That's a girlie movie!" Tatsuha groaned. "Don't we have something else to watch?"

"It's either this or Spiderman IV." Karashi explained as she stuck the DVD in the player. "Besides, it's not that long and nothing good comes on TV until later anyway!"

"Come on guys, let's head into my room. We can play that new "Need for Speed" game you brought." Tamago said, padding back towards the room.

"Ooh! You brought 'Need for Speed'? Cool! I'm the king of that game!" Davis Jr. exclaimed as he followed Tamago.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Tatsuha said, as he rummaged through his backpack, tossing clothes around. "I know I got it somewhere in here…ah ha! Here it is!" he announced, producing a CD case from inside the bag.

"Come on, man! Let's load it up!" Tamago announced from his room.

"Yeah! Come get a lickin'!" Davis Jr. taunted.

At this, The young kid speed off into the bedroom with CD in hand.

"Boys are so dumb." Karashi said, pressing Play on the DVD player as the bedroom door closed.

"Yeah, they are truly the dumber of the two genders."

"Huh?"

"I heard someone say it on TV. It means boys are icky."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"Can and did! Not my fault you can't keep up with me, Tama!" Tatsuha cheered as his fingers worked the game controller.

"You're cheating, I know you are!" Tamago accused, as he watched his car fall farther and farther behind.

"Umm, your car is on fire, dude." Davis Jr. said, watching on as he padded around the bedroom.

"It's not on fire!" Tamago said, sticking out his lower lip. "It's just smoking a little bit. Haven't you ever seen smoke from a car before?"

"Uh, yeah. From the back end not from under the hood." Davis Jr. said, looking at a photograph setting on a dresser. "What is this a picture of, Tama?"

Tamago looked back at the picture, allowing his car on screen to drift a bit off the road and on the sidewalk. "Oh, that's the baby in my mommy's belly."

"Tama…"

"Oh, your mommy is going to have a baby, huh?" Davis Jr. asked, studying the picture.

"Tama…"

"Yeah! And only me and Karashi knows what's it going to be too!" Tamago said grinning with pride. "The doctor told us, but not mommy and daddy!"

"Wow! What is it, a boy or a girl?"

"Promise not to tell any one?"

"Tama…"

"I promise."

"Well, the doctor told me that the new baby was—"

_"TAMAGOYAKI-SAMA!"_

The young blonde turned around to the game, his eyes wide in horror. Davis continued to study the picture, squinting.

On the screen, Tamago's red Corvette was mowing down pedestrians along the sidewalk. Screams of panic and blaring car horns could be heard from the TV as the car continued it's unbridled kamikaze run down the pavement.

Tatsuha's car, on the other hand, was resting at the finish line, where hoards of bikini clad girls were jumping and cheering for the victorious blue Thunderbird.

"Why didn't you call me!" Tamago complained, bringing his car to a stop on the screen and dropping the controller on the carpeted floor.

"I did. You were talking to D-2 about your new baby--"

"Come on little goat, breathe!" the boys heard Karashi squeal from the living room.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Koumiko cooed, as the faint, but definite sound of a bleating goat could be heard.

"Sounds like their movie is almost over." Davis Jr. said, sitting the picture back down on the dresser.

"Yeah. We'll go back in and watch some TV" Tamago said, as he picked up the controller. "…Right after I get a rematch!"

To Be Continued...

(A/N - It seems as though after I finished this chapter, my muse with the Blackberry decided to turn it off, and all I got was his voicemail! But don't worry! I'm gonna get in touch with 'em one way or another and I'll finish this story! I'm committed to it!)


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie – Chapter Seven

* * *

_**

"…_and tomorrow will be an even better day, right Hamtaro?" _

"_He-ke?" _

"I loved that movie." Karashi sighed, wiping a stray tear from his eye as the credits rolled on screen. "That baby goat was so adorable when it was first born."

"Real babies are cuter when they're first born." Koumiko replied, ejecting the DVD from the player. "I know when mommy had Keiko and Tagamaki they were so cute!"

"Oh yeah, you were in the room with your mommy when she was having the babies, huh?"

"So was Tatsuha. He managed to sneak in, but Dr. McKnight caught him. He helped out with me!"

"Wasn't it really gross, I mean, with all the blood and stuff?"

"Yeah, it was kinda gross at first, but I got used to it. It's not like on the movie. You know, mommy and daddy didn't know I was going to get a brother and a sister! You know what the new baby is going to be?" Koumiko asked, snapping the disk back in it's cover.

"Yeah! The doctor told Tama and me what the new baby was! Mommy and daddy didn't want to know!"

"What is it going to be? A boy or a girl?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course I won't tell anyone."

"Well, he told us that mommy and daddy are going to have a—"

"I told you I would beat the pants off you!" Tatsuha crowed, as he Davis Jr. and a very dejected Tamago slowly padded out the room.

"Awww, you cheated, I know you did!" Tamago griped, slumping down on the couch, quickly grabbing the remote control.

Koumiko and Karashi shared a giggle as Tatsuha plopped down on the floor next to Koumiko.

"What's so funny?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Nothing. We were just talking about the movie." Karashi said, winking at Koumiko.

* * *

"And just what are you all grinning at?" Kari asked the next morning.

Koumiko, Tatsuha, Tamago, Davis Jr. and Tatsuha were looking up at Kari with wide toothy grins. They were all sitting up in front of the TV watching cartoons and turned around when Kari opened the door.

"Nothing mommy!" Karashi said.

"Yeah, Aunt Kari! We're just watching cartoons!" Koumiko said, suppressing a giggle.

"You know, don't you?" Kari asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

The whole group struggled to keep back fits of laughter.

"I give up!" Kari groaned as she padded towards the kitchen. "I just give up!"

* * *

"_We're on in five, four, three, two, one…" _

"_If you were to tell me that I would be a mother of twins a few years ago, I would never believe you.. If you were to tell me that I would then have another child, I would th—I'm sorry, can we try again?" _

"_CUT!"_

"I am so sorry, I got tongue tied for a minute there." Kari said, grinning nervously.

"It's okay, it's okay!" the director said, taking a swig out of his water bottle. "Lots of people get nervous when they're in front of a camera. Just pretend that we're having a one on one conversation."

"Oh, that's a great way of putting it." Kari said, sighing with relief as a makeup girl patted her cheeks with powder.

"Yeah," TK agreed, taking a sip of water. "Just a one on one interview. It's not like we haven't been in front of cameras before."

"Oh, so you've had TV time before?" The director asked, replacing the cap on his bottle.

"Kinda sorta." Kari said, holding out her hand and rocking it back and forward. "When we were younger. Long story."

"Well, not much has changed since then. Just forget the ten million people that will see this around the world."

"T-t-t…ten mill…" TK and Kari stammered.

"We're on in three…two…one…"

* * *

(A/N – Kari has the first line here)

"_I met my husband TK when we were both about seven years old. We went to summer camp together and shared a lot of trials and tribulations. We were the "it" couple in our little group; there was no doubt in anyone's mind that we would wind up together. Sure enough, right after we graduated high school and got into college, we announced our engagement; three weeks later, we got married."_

"_We never really talked much about having a family, I mean, we knew we both wanted kids, it's was just a matter of when. I got pregnant fairly quickly, and I had an uneventful pregnancy, but everyone was saying that I looked like I was carrying twins. I didn't believe them, and the doctor only saw one on the ultrasound, so I didn't think much of it. Next thing we both knew I was being wheeled into the hospital to have our little baby. What came as a big surprise was when, after I delivered our daughter, Karashi next thing I knew, I was being told "Push again! Push again!" and then, out pops our son, Tamago."_

"_When I was told that there was another baby coming out of there, my jaw hit the floor. I mean, how do you prepare for something like that? You don't! You can't properly prepare for two any more than you can prepare for one. And I didn't even want to ponder what Kari was going through. I mean, here she is, squeezing another kid out of there with no medication whatsoever. She's my hero." _

"_I remember being in the grocery store one day with the kids, and I passed by the pharmacy, and something in me said "Hey, why don't you pick up a pregnancy test?" So I brought it and took it home, and TK came home and asked "What are you doing with that?" I looked up in his eyes and said, "I honestly don't know." So, I figured what the heck, I took the test, and TK and me watched as the little stick changed from white to dark blue. I remember we sat there in stunned silence before one of us said something. TK looked in my eyes and said, "Here we go again." And we both just fell on the bed laughing."_

"_We went in for the ultrasound, and it was just surreal seeing this little guy floating in there with all this room to move around. It was just…It nearly brought me to tears. I immediately asked the technician to look around in there and make sure there were no other extra buns in the oven. We can now say, with confidence, that there is one and one alone in there, but you never really know."_

"_When we told the kids that I was pregnant, we sat them down and told them that they were going to get another baby brother or sister, they went to the moon and back! They wanted to know everything about everything. "When is the baby coming out", "what is it doing in there", "can I feel the baby". They are more than ready for the new addition." _

"_We decided not to find out the sex of the baby. None of our friends found out the sex of their kids, so we decided to keep with tradition and remain in the dark. It's just something we want to find out together as a family. The only people who know it is the doctor, Tamago and Karashi and their little friends." _

"_I think that this baby is going to really be a breath of fresh air for the whole family. I mean, I see how Tamago and Karashi just stole the hearts of everyone they met, so I know this child is going to really be a very welcome addition to the family." _

"_My hopes for this baby is that it be happy, healthy, and It feels the love that we all have for him, because he's coming into a family that is full of it. It's also my hope that he is alone in there."_

"_I second that."

* * *

_

"You're kidding! The camera crew is here today! NOW!"

Dr. McKnight stood from his desk, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yep. They're in exam room three for their weekly appointment." The nurse said, nodding.

"Man, they said they were going to give me a heads up warning when the crew was coming." The doctor groaned, pulling on his lab coat. "Oh well…may as well get it over with."

**_To Be Continued…_**


	8. Chapter Eight

(A/N – Hey everybody! My muses finally came home from spring break! They got some great tans, and they came back ready for work! I'm back on time and I feel confident that I can complete this story by the end of the month if I don't get involved in any side projects! Hope you enjoy!)

**_Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie – Chapter Eight_**

* * *

"Hey, Steve!"

The young blonde looked up from his notes at the black doctor who walked past. "Uh, yes sir?"

"I'm doing an ultrasound and exam in room three. Want some TV time?"

"Um…I don't know." Steve said, gesturing to his large mountain of paperwork on his left. "I have these charts to catch up on—"

"I hear ya, I hear ya." Dr. McKnight said, holding up a hand. "It is going to be pretty crowded in there, what with the camera, the director, two kids, Julia…"

"Julia?" Steve sighed dreamily, letting his pen drop to the table. "Is Julia going to be there?"

The doctor nodded. "Mm-hmm. Of course, I'll just get Samuel to help me out and—"

"You know," Steve interjected, slapping the folder he was working on shut. "I just finished up with my paperwork, and I really need the procedure for my procedures book." He stammered, catching up to Dr. McKnight.

Dr. McKnight blinked, a small grin forming on his lips. "Okay, if you say so. But make sure those charts are loaded up into the computer before the end of your shift."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"_Today we're here for my prenatal exam. I'm going to the doctor every week now, and I'm anxious to see how our baby is doing."_

"_I'm glad that we're here with our kids today. They've been coming to every one of Kari's doctor's visits since she started to show, and they're always so curious as to what the baby is doing today. We've known Dr. McKnight for about seven years now, he's delivered just about all our friends kids, and he's really a part of our extended family."_

"Oh, hello there! What a surprise! I didn't expect the camera crew to be here _today!_" Dr. McKnight said, grinning as he shot a look towards TK and Kari, the camera now focused on him and Steve.

"Um, sorry about this, Doc." TK said, laughing nervously. "They just showed up on Monday at our doorstep, and we just haven't found time to call you."

"Ah, well, no harm no foul I guess…TK, Kari, this is Steve. He's a medical student and he's going to be doing your exam today." Dr. McKnight said, gesturing to his right where Steve was currently adjusting his hair in the reflection of an IV stand.

Kari arched a worried eyebrow. "Uh, come again?"

"Don't worry, he's only going to be doing your ultrasound." Dr. McKnight reassured, pulling the machine close to the bed.

"I finished the initial examination, Dr. McKnight." A voice said from the corner of the room. "Blood pressure and pulse are all normal."

"Oh! Julia!' Dr. McKnight said, a bit startled. "Forgot you were over there. TK, Kari; I want you two to meet Julia. She's one of our new RN's. Well, then…" he began, surveying the small group in the exam room. "Steve, please start with the exam."

Steve's attention was riveted to the young nurse who walked up to him; her dark blonde hair tied neatly into a ponytail.

"STEVE!"

"Oh, oh! Yeah! Right!" Steve stammered, sitting down in the stool along side the table where Kari laid, the camera riveted on him. "So…"

"So…" Kari echoed, strumming her fingers on her stomach.

"So…um…how are you feeling today?"

"Oh, I'm feeling good today, pretty big now…and you?"

"Oh, I can't complain at all…just got a… mound of paperwork to catch up on." Steve said, nervously.

"Ah…must be pretty confusing." TK said, shooting Dr. McKnight a look that said, _"What the…" _

Dr. McKnight leaned down to Steve's ear. "Usually when you're doing an ultrasound," he began, eyes closed in exasperation. "It kinda helps to have the ultrasound MACHINE on-line and working."

Steve turned a bright shade of red. "I'm sorry Doctor!" he stammered, extending his hand out to the machine, forgetting it was three inches from him, and banging his extended fingers on the buttons causing the device to sound out alarms and bleeps of protest.

"Oops! Sorry!" he stammered slapping buttons until the noises stopped, and the machine hummed to life. "Okay. Here we go." He said, punching more buttons on the console. "Lets see what kind of bun you got in your oven." He said to Kari as he stared at the screen.

After about a minute of this, Kari cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me…Dr. Steve?" she said in a polite and patient voice.

"Don't worry. I probably have to adjust the contrast on the display and you'll be able to…"

Steve turned around to face the group and groaned loudly, the red flush returning to his cheeks.

Kari was pointing at her belly, and pointing at the paddle device on the ultrasound machine. "Umm…aren't you supposed to use that, on this?" she said, giggling.

"I am so sorry!" Steve stammered, picking up the tube of gel and shaking it up. "Probably the cameras or something has me throwed off a bit. I'm normally much more composed than this."

"It's okay. We all make mistakes every once in a while." TK said, reassuringly. "You're still learning, my man. You'll get it down."

"I know I will," the intern said, as Julia moved in closer to assist. He then opened up the bottle and started squirting the clear gel on Kari's stomach. "I mean, this place is really different from what I'm used to down in the ER. I mean, there's so much more to do here, and some days it can get really overwhelming. But I know that if I just keep the faith, I'll be all right. You know, my mom always taught me that if—"

"Steve," Dr. McKnight said calmly, massaging the bridge of his nose. "You're doing an ultrasound on a woman…not an elephant."

The young intern looked down at the now large mound of clear gel building up on Kari's stomach looking much like the top of a clear ice cream cone.

Julia giggled and whispered to the young couple as she grabbed a blue towel. "Don't worry. He's only this nervous when I'm around." She grinned.

"I kinda picked up on that." Kari whispered while Steve was punching more buttons on the ultrasound machine. "You know, I think he really has a thing for you."

"Okay!' Steve cried, a little more enthusiastic than he really meant. "Let's do this the right way!"

Dr. McKnight sighed and covered his eyes with his hand as Steve picked up the paddle. "Lord have mercy, please don't let him kill the girl on national TV."

* * *

"Oh, man. I screwed up big time." Steve groaned, allowing his forehead to fall into the mound of paperwork he was working on.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." Julia cooed, taking a chug out of her water bottle. "It could have been worse."

"How?" Steve said in disbelief, allowing his forehead to raise up slightly. "How could it be worse? Please enlighten me on how that exam could have been worse?"

"Well…umm…" Julia said, squinting up her eyes as she thought. "You see…umm…well…you could have…"

"I took a picture of the patient's liver and proclaimed for all of the world to hear 'This is a big one!'" Steve lamented, returning his head to the table. "It can't get much worse than that."

"It would have been worse if you would have said that you didn't see a heartbeat." Julia said, her violet eyes regarding him gently.

"Hardy, har, har." The blond laughed dryly. "You're hilarious, you know that? My career may be going down the tubes, and you're laughing about it."

"Awww…" Julia cooed, taking one of Steve's hands and caressing it gently. "I'm sorry. It's going to be okay."

Steve cooed playfully, scooting his chair closer to hers. "So, what are you going to do tonight when you get off work?"

Julia giggled as Steve wrapped an arm around her. "Well, I was planning on washing my hair."

"Aw, come on! You always say that!" Steve groaned playfully.

"That's because it's always true!" Julia cooed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

It was as if something fell through the ceiling and dropped into her stomach. A heavy weight sinking deep inside her from above.

Kari sat up with a jolt, and flipped on the bedside table lamp.

TK gave a big sigh as he turned over in bed to face her with blue eyes regarding her sleepily in the dark. "Mmm…babe? You okay?"

"I…I…I don't know…" Kari panted, her brow shining with a thin coating of sweat.

TK flipped on his lamp and sat up in bed, now completely awake. "What happened, Kari?"

"I was standing in this bright white room. I couldn't see anything." Kari said. "The light got brighter and brighter. And then I heard someone say, "The prophecy is fulfilled" and the next thing I know…this bright beam of light shot out and hit me," she said, taking TK's hand and setting it on the rounded top of her stomach. "Right here."

"Well, are you feeling the baby move?" TK asked, leaning his head down to her stomach, ear first. "Kicking and stuff like that?"

"Yeah. When I woke up, I guess I must have woke him or her up." Kari said, wiping her forehead with her pajama sleeve. "Our new baby isn't exactly a sound sleeper, unlike his or her daddy."

"Ha ha." TK said dryly, kissing her belly before sitting up and kissing her. "I'm going back to bed. G'night angel."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kari groaned, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. "I swear, if this kid doesn't get bigger every single day!"

"I think that's the general idea of pregnancy." TK called out, snuggling down into the bed. "Of course, I could be wrong."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kari said, laughing as she ducked a pillow thrown from the bed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

(A/N – You know what? This story is coming along pretty good, if I do say so myself! You guys know the rules, if I get six or more reviews, I post the next chapter! So hit the button and get to it!)


	9. Chapter Nine

(A/N – My writing muses are really burning today! I typed all the way through my standard mid-day nap just to finish up a chapter for posting! Now I'm gonna go eat and sleep and dream about how best to wrap up this story! I write about two chapters ahead. Hope you enjoy!)

_**Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie – Chapter Nine

* * *

**_

"Hmm…very interesting." Izzy said, his fingers flying over his laptop. "Bright beam of light, prophecy fulfilled, and a heavy feeling in your stomach."

"Yeah, what do you make of it, Izzy?" Kari asked, strumming her fingers on the countertop.

"Whoa! Too bizarre." Izzy said, setting his head in his hand as he glared at the screen. "Have you ever had this dream before?"

"Umm…no. Not to my memory."

"Fascinating." Izzy sighed, keying in more commands. "Remember when Gennai told the new guy there was a part of the prophecy that wasn't complete yet?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it was complete last night." Izzy theorized, looking off into space. "You were probably transported to the digital world in your sleep, something happened to complete the prophecy, and you were sent back to the real world all within a few seconds without anyone knowing it."

"But why didn't Gennai just contact me instead of completing the prophecy in my sleep?" Kari asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Maybe he knew that you would be busy with the pregnancy and the kids he didn't want to get in the way or something." Izzy said, continuing to key in commands.

"I hope this is one of the good prophecies." Kari asked, a hand now rubbing her belly. "We've seen our share of the bad ones. I hope I'm not going to give birth to another Myotismon or something."

"If that's the case, then may I recommend some form of birth control in the future for you and TK." Izzy said, dryly, a small grin on his face. "We can't very well have you two creating an all mighty force that can threaten the future of the real and digital worlds."

"Ha, ha." Kari laughed. "But still…"

"Besides, if it was something really and truly important, he would have called us back and our kids wouldn't have missed us for a minute."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kari said, sighing with relief. "Where's Mimi?"

"Oh, she has the twins and 'Miko today," Izzy sighed, his voice now taking on a definite drained tone. "And my charge cards too."

"May I offer my sympathies beforehand," Kari said, patting Izzy on the back. "On the death of your account balances and credit limit."

"I'm currently accepting donations for the lost cause." Izzy groaned, grinning ruefully.

* * *

_I swear there are days when I wouldn't mind wearing contacts again. _Dr. McKnight thought as he removed and wiped his glasses off for the fifth time that day.

He glanced up at the small, now blurry screen that showing the elevators current position in the building. It was now between the third and fourth floors.

Suddenly the lift gave a shudder and bounce as it ground to a stop. Dr. McKnight gave a small lurch and quickly grabbed the rail that ran around the elevator. The cab was then awash in red light.

He quickly composed himself and pushed his glasses on his face. His eyes quickly shot to the display that was tracking his course through the building.

_This looks bad. _Dr. McKnight thought as random characters flashed across the screen.

As he reached out to press the emergency alarm the elevator gave another lurch, and Dr. McKnight felt the elevator slowly resume it's ascent. The display panel now flashed the words, "Auxiliary Generator: Online" on the bottom of the screen.

_Thank God for small miracles and alternate power sources. _He thought as he picked up his wet umbrella as the doors opened up.

"Dr. McKnight, man I'm glad you're here."

Joe held the flashlight up to his face, and pushed one into the African American's hand. A loud clap of thunder resounded through the building as a bright bolt of lightning temporarily illuminated the now-dark waiting room.

"We've been loosing power off and on all day today due to the storm." Joe explained, holding the flashlight out in front of him. "The storm has been playing havoc with our electrical systems."

"What about auxiliary generators and backup batteries?" Dr. McKnight asked, switching on his flashlight as he walked behind the main reception desk. "The elevator backups were working."

"Engineers are working on the generators. Only vital wards are getting the backup battery power: ER, OR and the ICU's."

"We rank somewhere around fifth or so." Dr. McKnight sighed, his fingers tapping a key on a blank computer screen. "We get the leftovers until the generators come back. What's our patient load right now?" he asked, casting his flashlight beam to the now black patient check-in screen.

"Luckily it's pretty light right now." Joe said, picking up a clipboard and shining his light on it. "We only have two pushing and three laboring. Dr. Miles sent all pre and postnatal exams to Shinyaku Memorial."

"Who do we have on deck?" Dr. McKnight asked, picking up a chart and walking down the hallway.

"You, me, Dr. Miles, Steve and Dr. Greystone." Joe replied, keeping up with his pace. "We have a few RN's, but since we weren't going to be busy for a while, she sent a good many home."

"Cool, cool. I'm going to get out of these wet clothes and help out a bit. Let Dr. Miles know that I'm here and that she can take a break when she finishes."

"Oh yeah. Before I forget." Joe said, digging in his back pocket. "Dr. Miles wanted me to give you this." He pulled out a small walkie-talkie and tossed it to him. "Inter-house communications. This floor is assigned channel three, ER is one, ICU is two and OR is five. If you need to get in touch with the engineers, just go to channel twelve."

"Thanks." Dr. McKnight said, turning the knob at the top. The device gave a small chirp in his hands. "I'm gonna go change."

"Okey doke." Joe said, nodding and spinning on his heels back down the dark hallway.

Dr. McKnight pressed the talk button on the front of the device. It gave a soft chirp. "McKnight to Miles."

"_Miles here."_ The voice said from the walkie-talkie. _"Josh, is that you? Over."_

"Yeah, it's me. I'm just coming on. Where are you? Over."

"_LDR suite one. Got a mother in here crowning. Greystone has a mother in two pushing. Over." _

"I hear ya. Need any help? Over."

"_No, no. I got it. We just need to get together and come up with a game plan. Over." _

"Sure thing. I'll join you wen I get out of these wet clothes. Over."

"_It's called an umbrella, Doctor. Invest in one. Over." _

Dr. McKnight scowled at the device in his hands as he heard the distinct sounds of giggling in the background. "Ha, ha ha." He laughed dryly. "I'll see you later. And tell your patient laughing in the background I hope her kid has a hard head. McKnight out."

The African-american doctor opened his office door and shined the light in the dark room, sighing as he futilely pressed the power button on his computer. He picked up the walkie-talkie again, and tuned into channel twelve. "Maternity Ward to Engineering."

"_Engineering here, go ahead." _

"Yeah, this is the maternity ward. What is the ETA for us getting any power up here from the backup battery reserves?"

"_Sorry, Doc. ER, OR and ICU's get first dibs with the juice until we get power to the aux generators." _

"I know, but I have five mother's up here delivering our future. It would kind of help if we could have some power to do it."

"_Wish I could help you doc. Sorry." _

Dr. McKnight groaned and removed his glasses. "All right. At least try and get us power to our emergency outlets. I have fetal monitors that need the power."

"_Can't help you there, doc. I can't reroute battery power through the outlets. Sorry." _

"Is there ANYTHING you can give us?" Dr. McKnight said, his patience now clearly at a breaking point.

"_We can send up more portable battery packs and UPS systems." _

"I would appreciate it. Thank you. Maternity out." Dr. McKnight growled, throwing the walkie-talkie back on the desk.

"Ah, well…no paper work to contend with, anyway."

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!'

"Mommy! Daddy!"

TK and Kari groaned and looked up at the two blurry figures standing in their doorway. "What's wrong, you two?"

"The thunder scared us!" Tamago said, slowly walking up to the bed, Karashi following right behind. "Can we sleep in here with you?"

"Yeah, mommy, please?" Karashi pleaded, sticking out her quibbling lower lip.

Before Kari could answer, a bright burst of light filled the room and a loud crack shattered the momentary silence.

"Ok, kids. You can hop on in." TK said, scooting over a bit in the bed. "Just snuggle in right—Tamago? Karashi?"

"Here we are daddy!" Karashi said, her small brunette head popping up from under the covers next to Kari.

"I'm over here, dad!" Tamago said, a small hand waving over the top of Kari's large round stomach.

TK sighed and slumped back down into bed. Tamago and Karashi snuggled close to their mother, who was already making herself comfortable in the bed again, turning on her side to face the window. For some reason, she was having difficulty getting comfortable in bed that night.

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Tama?" Kari groaned sleepily.

"The bed is wet."

"Oh, Tamago, I thought I told you to go to the bathroom before you—"

"It wasn't me, mommy. I checked."

Kari lifted up the blankets and looked underneath. The sheets underneath her and the blankets were wet.

"Tamago. Scoot over for a second. Mommy has to go to the bathroom for a second." Kari whispered, quickly scooting off the corner of the bed and padding slowly to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The young boy hopped back into the bed and snuggled in the warm spot where Kari was laying, being careful to avoid the wet spot.

About two minutes later, Tamago hopped up and padded towards the bathroom, Karashi and TK still sound asleep. As he got closer, he heard the sound of slow, steady breathing coming from the closed door.

The dark room glowed with another bolt of lightning. The deep rumbles vibrated Tamago's insides, freezing him in his tracks. For a minute, he considered turning around and jumping back into bed, but he kept on his course towards the door.

He tiptoed closer and closer to the closed door, the breathing sound getting louder. He gulped as he gently knocked on the door. "M-mommy?" The young boy squeaked out, "M-mommy, are you in there?"

"Tama, go wake up daddy and Karashi. I think it's time for the baby to be born." Kari said softly from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Really mommy! It's time!" Tamago said, his eyes widening. "Are you doing it now?"

"Not right now, be a good big brother and go and wake up daddy and Karashi. We have to go to the hospital."

"Okay! I'm on it mommy!" Tamago said, quickly padding back to the bed, shaking TK and Karashi. "Daddy! Karashi! Wake up! Wake up!"

TK slowly opened his eyes, looking at the young boy standing in front of him. "Wha-what's going on?"

"The baby is coming! The baby is coming!" Tamago chanted. Karashi slowly sat up in the bed, eyes puffy with sleep.

"What are you talking about Tama?" Karashi groaned, "How do you know?"

"Mommy went to the bathroom because she wet the bed and I followed her to the bathroom and she told me so!" Tamago said stubbornly.

"Mommy wet the bed?" TK said urgently, scooting out the bed. "Was mommy groaning Tamago?"

"A little. She was breathing hard like she ran a race."

"Oh, good grief. You two stay right here. I'm going to check on mommy." TK said, padding quickly to the bathroom. He rapped on the door. "Kari, it's me. I'm coming in." he opened the door and closed it behind him.

A minute later, TK stepped from the bathroom, a slightly shaky hand combing through his yellow blonde hair. "All right, guys. It's baby time." He announced to the two children. "We have to get ready to go. You guys get dressed for me." TK said, looking out the window as sheets of rain pelted the glass, another flash of light illuminating the room.

The two young kids scrambled out of the room.

Kari emerged from the bathroom, "I'm okay," she panted, holding her stomach. "Just like I remembered."

"The kids are getting ready to go. I'm gonna check the weather forecast." TK said, picking up the remote.

"…_as you can see, there's a massive storm over the greater Odabia and Sinjuku areas. We have reports of massive flooding in these areas, along with power outages and downed power lines all throughout the town. Authorities are asking all residents of these areas to stay in their homes and—" _

There was an audible click heard around the house as the TV went dark. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the bathroom light turn off, with Kari looking on from the bed.

"DADDY!" Karashi cried from the adjacent room. "The lights went off!"

"Don't worry, baby! Everything is going to be just fine!" Kari called, looking up at TK, a small trace of worry in her eyes. "What are we going to do, TK?"

"I don't know, angel." TK sighed, slumping next to Kari in the bed, pulling her into an embrace. "How are you feeling?"

"Strangely calm." Kari said, wrapping an arm around her husband. "I mean, I feel the pressure, but it's not really hurting."

"Mmm…" TK hummed, nodding slightly, kissing her on the forehead. "We're going to be all right, Kari. We've been through worse."

"Don't I know it."

"Well, I'll get the flashlights and emergency stuff." TK sighed, walking out the bedroom. "And I think I should call Dr. McKnight and let him know that we're stuck here. I wonder if we can get cell service in the storm?"

"Probably. I think I'll get up and fix some breakfast." Kari said, pulling herself to her feet. "I hope the stove still works. What do you want for breakfast?"

TK stared at her in shock as she pulled on a robe. "Are you kidding? You're in labor! You should be laying down or something!"

"TK, I'm not in any pain, and I don't wanna lay here not doing anything." Kari sighed, feeling her way towards the bedroom door. "Besides, remember what we read online?"

"Yeah, but that was for home births and stuff like that."

"Well, unless you have a spare boat in the closet," Kari said, gesturing out at the cloudy black sky, the rain coming down in sheets. "This is a home birth. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

TK gawked at his wife as she passed him to the kitchen. "Errr…umm…an omelet?"

"You got it." Kari said with a wink as she walked out into the dark living room.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

(A/N – Yes, I do enjoy leaving these cliffhangers, just for those who are wondering! I spent the time I usually use for napping for working on this story, so I hope you guys appreciate it! Last time, I gave you guys a break; when I said I wanted to get at least 6 reviews, I only got five! What's up with that! But, I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt and post another chapter anyway. This time, seven reviews for the next chapter! So review!) 


	10. Chapter Ten: The Birth of Angels

(A/N – We're coming down to the last few chapters of the story boys and girls and I just want to say that this story has been my personal favorite to write in the whole series! I really worked on this one, and I hope it meets with your seal of approval! This chapter is for Paige34! Enjoy!)

_**Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie – Chapter Ten

* * *

**_

"_Kido to McKnight."_

Dr. McKnight reached into his lab coat and pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Excuse me." He said to the red head in front of him as he stepped back and pressed the talk button on the device.

"McKnight here, go ahead."

"_Doctor, I just got a call from TK and Kari. Her water broke. Over." _

"How long ago? Over?"

"_About two hours ago. There's no way to get to them, and they're under a shelter in place order. Over." _

Dr. McKnight sighed. " The power is out in their area? Over?"

"_Affirmative. They have no power. They're in the same boat we're in. Over." _

"Well, that rules out the digi-ports. I wouldn't feel right transporting Kari through the portal when we don't know how far along her labor is. How is she? Over."

"_According to TK, she's cooking breakfast, laughing and doing fine. In fact, she's kinda happy with the fact she's looking at a home birth. Over." _

Dr. McKnight shrugged. "Well, I don't see any problem with a home birth. Her body knows what to do and she already has kids. Tell them they can go ahead and do the home birth thing, but I'm gonna check in with them every once in a while. Over."

"_Sounds like a plan to me. I'll let them know. Kido out." _

"Sorry your first day here was so…eventful, Dr. Greystone." Dr. McKnight said, returning the walkie-talkie to his pocket. "It's not normally like this."

"Oh, it's fine. When I was in Australia, they would have these big dust storms that would knock out power for days at a time." Dr. Greystone said, a bright smile spreading on her face.

"Oh, that's right. You were a midwife in the Australia and New Guinea before you came here."

"Guess you could say I'm still working down under!"

The African-American doctor laughed. "Ha! Good one!"

"_Steve to Greystone!" _

Dr. Greystone pulled the walkie-talkie from her belt clip. "Greystone here. What's the deal, Steve? Over."

"_I think I need your help! This looks like a big kid here! Over." _

"Is the mother getting tired? Over."

"_Yeah. She's been pushing for about two hours and the baby's head isn't moving fast enough! Over!" _

"Have Julia press down on her stomach from the top, have the mother push, and yank that little critter right outta there! I'll be in there in a second. Over."

"_Okay! Thanks! Steve out!" _

"How did you know Julia was in there with Steve?" Dr. McKnight asked, amazed.

"Oh please. Steve want's Julia in the patient's position, if you know what I mean!" Dr. Greystone said, winking. "Well, I guess I better be going." Dr. Greystone said, clipping the walkie-talkie back on her belt. "It's a dirty job."

"But somebody's got to do it." Dr. McKnight said, nodding.

"No, it's just a dirty job. Have you tried getting afterbirth from underneath your fingernails?"

"Uhh…"

"Just kidding!" the red head said, laughing, slapping him on the back. "You know, you and I are going to be pretty good friends. Later!" she called as she walked down the dark hallway, the beam from her flashlight illuminating her path.

Dr. McKnight put a hand to his brow and shook it, a small smile grazing his lips. "Critters…"

* * *

"Joe said just relax and do what your body tells you to." TK said, slapping his phone shut, looking at the pouring rain outside. 

"Not like I have much choice, do I?" Kari said, letting out a small breath.

"Mommy," Tamago said, scooting close to his mother on the couch. "Why don't we go to the hospital to have the baby?"

"Well, it's raining too hard, Tama." Kari explained, wrapping an arm around her son. "So we have to have the baby come out here."

"Does it hurt, mommy?" Karashi asked, looking up at her mother with wide eyes.

"Not really. It's like something is squeezing my tummy hard, but it's not hurting." Kari explained, smiling at her daughter.

"Does it hurt the baby?" Tamago asked.

"No…my tummy is just giving the baby a big bear hug as it comes out." Kari explained, shifting on the couch. "TK, get the blankets out of the hall closet for me please."

TK nodded and padded towards the closet. A minute later, he came back with a pile of folded blankets in his hands. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I think we should all snuggle up and get some sleep. We woke up pretty early this morning, and we could all use a nap."

TK, amidst a fit of giggles from Kari, Tamago and Karashi, squeezed on the small couch. He then covered them in a yellow and pink blanket with the crests of hope and light emblazoned in patches along the cover.

"It won't be long now." Kari whispered to TK as the two kids drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was no alarm. There was no fear. There was hardly any pain. Just a lot of pressure and unexplained feelings of elation, longing, and desire. 

Kari slowly opened her eyes, trying to keep her breathing calm so as not to alarm the three sleeping forms around her. She knew TK would be ready, but the kids…they wouldn't know what was going on and she didn't want to scare them.

Outside the storm had subsided slightly, now a heavy shower, yet soft rumbles of thunder could still be heard reverberating throughout the sky.

She gently reached over Tamago and brushed a finger on TK's cheek. She grinned as she saw his sleeping face spread into a small grin and flush scarlet.

"TK…" She whispered softly.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes, the grin still present on his face. "Mmm…" he hummed softly.

"I'm ready." She whispered, nodding silently.

TK's eyes widened slightly. "Should I…" he began, gesturing to the sleeping boy between them.

Kari shook her head. "No. I want this to be my little secret…" She whispered, looking back at her daughter. "…Just like they had theirs."

"But, what about—"

Kari squatted down on the carpeted floor where the unused blankets and quilts lay like a nest in front of the couch. She pushed the table back to give her some room. She looked back at the couch at her husband, the feeling on longing and desire growing as much as the feeling of pressure in her waist.

TK gently stooped down to the floor in front of her. He covered the sleeping forms on the couch with the yellow and pink quilt and kissed them on the forehead. He then scooted and sat in front of Kari, who was now breathing softly and slowly in her squatting position.

They gazed into each other's eyes. TK brushed a strand of hair from Kari's face. Kari set her hand on TK's cheek, caressing it softly. They leaned in and kissed, each enjoying the other's taste.

Kari shifted in her squatting position. Her hand slowly moved in between her legs. She gave a small sigh. She slowly broke their kiss and smiled slightly. "My angel. Our child is emerging amidst our love." She whispered, taking her lover's hands.

TK gasped, a tear streaming down his face as Kari breathed slowly. "Help me…help me deliver our blessing." She cooed, her hands now joining his, trembling slightly as they felt their child's head slowly emerge.

_Please…_ Kari pleaded _please…come to me, my child. Come to me…_ Her body was trembling with yearning as she felt the top of the child's forehead slip out of her body. _Come to me, my child. Please come…_

The two sat there almost mesmerized by the event taking place. Kari let out a soft, small cry that was drowned out by a soft rumble of thunder. The child's head was now almost fully emerged.

_Come to me, my child…_ she thought. She let out a small groan and a cry as the last parts of her child's head came out of her body.

TK looked up at her and laughed. "It's almost here, angel. It's almost here." He whispered, still supporting the child with his and Kari's interlocked hands.

Kari straightened her back and bent her knees better. She groaned and cried as she and TK gently guided and pulled their child's head, each almost instinctively knowing how much to pull, and how much to let her body do.

_Hurry please, my child…come out of my body… _Kari shouted in her head as elation swept her body. Her child's shoulders were now resting in her and TK's waiting hands. Finally, as though the waiting would blow her apart, she pushed softly and allowed her and TK's hands to guide their child out of her body and into the world.

"Oh, my god…" TK whispered, as he and Kari set their child on her bare stomach and chest. "It's a miracle. It's a miracle."

Kari leaned back and cried softly, her wet, sticky fingers now gently rubbing and caressing the newborn. The infant gave a gurgle and then a soft cry as TK covered them both in a blanket. The thunder rumbled slightly outside with the rain still pattering on the outside patio.

"You were our little surprise." Kari cooed to her infant, as she brought the child to her breast to nurse. "We don't even know if you're a boy or a girl, do we?" She looked lovingly at her two oldest kids sleeping on the couch. "Want to find out, daddy?"

"Sure, mommy." TK said, as he crawled back over to the two sleeping children. "Tamago, Karashi. Wake up. You got to wake up for daddy."

The two siblings groaned and sat up on the couch. "Daddy, what's the matter. I was sleeping." Karashi sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Me too. I was having a great dream. I was Guilomon's partner! We DNA Digivolved, just like you and Uncle Cody!"

"You'll have to tell me about that later. Right now you two have to get up." TK whispered, standing in front of them, blocking their view. "I have a surprise for you two."

"What is it, daddy?"

"Where's mommy?"

"Mommy has been kinda busy." TK said, stepping aside to reveal Kari on the floor, nursing the newborn; a relaxed smile grazing her face. "Hi, kids…come meet your new playmate."

Tamago and Karashi dropped down to the floor and crawled over to their mother and new baby. "Oh, mommy! When did—"

"Just now, when you two were sleeping. I just said to myself, 'It's time', and me and daddy got down here and out it came." Kari said, her voice soft and pleasant.

"Now would you mind telling us what the new baby is?" TK asked, grinning.

"Do we tell 'em, Tamago?"

"Yeah! Let's tell 'em!"

Tamago and Karashi looked up into their parent's faces, wide grins spread on their faces. "It's a GIRL!" they both said, falling over laughing.

"Oh, I had a feeling it was a girl!" Kari sighed, gently kissing her nursing newborn on top of the head. "Hello my new baby girl."

* * *

"Oh, that's great, Kari! A really peaceful birth? You and TK caught him? Wow. Yeah, I read the articles on unassisted births. I once wrote a paper on it. Uh-huh? Yeah. Well, when the umbilical cord stops pulsing and turns white, then you can tie it off and wait until the placenta is delivered. Sure, just one push should do it. When you feel more contractions, just push with them and it should come out. Okay. All right, I'll see you two later. Bye!"

Joe slapped his phone shut and laughed as he picked up his walkie-talkie. "Kido to McKnight!"

"_McKnight here, go ahead."_

"Kari gave birth to a baby girl twenty minutes ago!"

"_Whoa! That's great! Amazing!"_

"Everything went well, according to Kari it was the most peaceful, loving experience she ever had. Baby is happy and healthy. No complications."

"_That's wonderful, man. As soon as the weather clears and everything is back online here, we're going to check up on them." _

"Aye, sir. Kido out." Joe said, pocketing the device. He picked up his flashlight and cell phone and began dialing. _Funny, _he thought as the phone rang on the other end. _Usually the placenta comes out within fifteen minutes of birth…oh well. _

"Hey, Tai! Guess what?"

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

(A/N – I did my research for this birth, and it is by far one of my personal favorites. I actually did research on it, and that's where I got the idea for it! I'll explain about it in the director's edition, which will be posted when the last chapter is finished! There's one more chapter left to go, so don't go leaving me now! We ain't done yet! Hit review and let me know what you think! Oh, and for those who want to communicate with me directly, you can find me on AIM under the screen name KhakiBlueThunder! I hope to hear from you soon!)


	11. Chapter Eleven

(A/N – Here we are! The last chapter of "Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie"! It felt really good to write a whole story instead of editing my old ones, and it felt even better to do a happy, sappy Takari fic! I hope you enjoy and always remember the first rule when reading my fics: Expect the unexpected.)

_**Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie – Chapter 11

* * *

**_

"Oh, that's great, Kari! A really peaceful birth? You and TK caught him? Wow. Yeah, I read the articles on unassisted births. I once wrote a paper on it. Uh-huh? Yeah. Well, when the umbilical cord stops pulsing and turns white, then you can tie it off and wait until the placenta is delivered. Sure, just one push should do it. When you feel more contractions, just push with them and it should come out. Okay. All right, I'll see you two later. Bye!"

Joe slapped his phone shut and laughed as he picked up his walkie-talkie. "Kido to McKnight!"

"McKnight here, go ahead."

"Kari gave birth to a baby girl twenty minutes ago!"

"Whoa! That's great! Amazing!"

"Everything went well, according to Kari it was the most peaceful, loving experience she ever had. Baby is happy and healthy. No complications."

"That's wonderful, man. As soon as the weather clears and everything is back online here, we're going to check up on them."

"Aye, sir. Kido out." Joe said, pocketing the device. He picked up his flashlight and cell phone and began dialing. _Funny, _he thought as the phone rang on the other end. _Usually the placenta comes out within fifteen minutes of birth…oh well._

"Hey, Tai! Guess what?"

* * *

"She's finally asleep." Kari whispered.

"I was wondering when she was going to stop." TK cooed, "She just kept going on and on."

"Who are you telling?" Kari said, grinning slightly, sitting up slightly from the mass of blankets on the floor. "Oh, I hope the placenta comes fast. I could use a nice bath."

"Did the umbilical cord stop pulsing? I could tie it off and cut it so you can get a break." TK offered.

Kari felt around under the blanket for the thick cord leading from the baby's stomach. It still pulsed slightly as blood flowed from her body to the child she carried for nine months.

"Nope. Tomko is still getting every last bit she can outta me." Kari said, groaning and shifting. "Ooh. Feels like it's about to come out now. The pulsing is slowing down. TK, get the scissors and some dental floss from the bathroom."

"Spearmint or cinnamon flavored?" TK asked, grinning.

"Plain would be just fine. I doubt Tomko can taste it. And don't forget to sterilize the scissors."

"Sure will…I'll do it on the stove. Stay right there."

Kari shifted under the blankets again, attempting to pull herself up to a sitting position "Whoa." She groaned, as she fell back to her lying position on the floor. The pressure between her legs was growing. She's felt this before…

* * *

"Kari!" Dr. McKnight called out. "Are you still feeling contractions?" he asked as he made his way towards the foot of the bed and looked up the sheet.

"Yeah, but that's normal, right?" Kari asked, shifting uncomfortably in the bed as Dr. McKnight examined her. "The extra contractions help expel the birth fluids and evacuate the womb right?"

"Oh, you're doing more than expelling birth fluids. You're HAVING another baby!

* * *

It was a moment of realization. The prophecy, the beam of light at her stomach…it all added up. It made perfect sense.

Kari started laughing, her belly jiggling with each chuckle. She screamed laughing, being careful not to wake the sleeping baby on her chest as the feeling of pressure intensified. "TK! TK!" She called, shifting around on the blankets.

TK quickly padded into the living room, his head cocked to one side in confusion as he saw Kari laughing on the floor looking under the blanket that covered her.

"Is afterbirth that funny?" He asked, walking around in front of her.

"TK, we're two big dummies, you know that?" Kari asked, chuckling. "I mean, it was sitting right here in front of us the whole time and we both missed it."

"What did we miss?"

"The signs, angel. The signs." Kari said in an anxious whisper as she slowly pulled herself up into a squatting position, bracing herself against the couch, still holding her sleeping child in her arms. "I need you to help me, TK…"

TK looked up at Kari who was still giggling. "Oh no…not again. Not here… not now…"

"What else from the children of hope and light?" Kari said, breathing heavily. "Now, come on. Come catch our blessing, it's coming faster than I can control. I'm not pushing at all."

Quickly, TK sank to the floor and looked under the blanket, a small gasp hissing from his lips. He looked up at Kari who had a small enigmatic smile.

"Go ahead, TK. Catch." Kari said, groaning slightly.

TK reached down and supported the emerging child's head, carefully guiding it out of Kari's body. "Here it comes. Here it comes." He whispered a stream of tears streaming down his face.

"Oh!" Kari groaned, feeling the all too familiar release in her bottom.

"The head is out, sweet. You're almost done."

Kari arched her back and groaned loudly as the shoulders emerged from the birth canal. As though aware of what was going on, the infant in her arms opened her eyes and looked down at her father slowly guiding her sibling out their mother.

"And there." TK whispered as he placed the newborn on its mother's waiting chest. "It's a girl."

"Another girl?" Kari whispered, looking longingly at the new child on her chest, now softly crying and whimpering as TK covered them with a towel. "Hello my two beautiful girls…I'm your mommy, yes…I'm your mommy…Ooh!"

"There's the placenta." TK said, looking at the mass of veins and tissue that was just expelled. "Hey…the cords…they shared a placenta."

"They're identical twins." Kari cooed as the newborn started to nurse, the oldest looking on curiously. "Two baby girls…TK…we have two new baby girls."

"Tamago and Karashi are going to go over the moon." TK said, whispering. "Do you want me to wake them up and tell them now?" he asked, gesturing to the closed bedroom door.

"No, they need their sleep. Besides, this is just one more secret that we can keep from them." Kari whispered, smiling.

TK looked back up at the bedroom door and grinned ruefully. "Wanna bet?"

From their now open bedroom door, Tamago and Karashi tiptoed over to their mother who was now nursing both her newborn daughters.

"Come see your two new baby sisters." Kari whispered, smiling warmly.

"I knew mommy's tummy was big! It was bigger than Aunt Sora's tummy is now, and she only has one baby!" Karashi said.

"Mommy? Are you sure you don't have any more in there?" Tamago asked curiously, looking at her now flat stomach. "Maybe one hiding in there like I was?"

"Oh no. I can safely say that mommy's stomach is empty." Kari said, wearily yet happily.

"Hey!" Koumiko said, running to the sliding window that lead out to the porch. "Look! It stopped raining!"

Outside, bright beams of sunlight shown through the window as the dark rain clouds moved off revealing a soul blue sky.

* * *

"Ma'am! Ma'am! You have got to quit smacking your husband and concentrate on your breathing if you want to get this baby out of here!"

"It's all his fault anyway! He was the one who fed me the ol' "bear my child" line and I was fool enough to fall for it!" the young woman growled as she whapped her mate on the cheek again.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his now purple cheek. "Look, San—"

"Kido to McKnight! Kido to McKnight!"

"Thank God for distractions." The black doctor mumbled as he excused himself and walked out into the dark hallway. He pulled out his walkie-talkie. "McKnight here, go ahead."

"Josh. It's Kari. You're not going to believe this but she just had a baby girl!"

"I know this, man!" Dr. McKnight yelled in the device. "You told me about an hour ago, remember?"

"No, I mean…she had ANOTHER baby girl!"

"Joe, please don't play like that. Are you serious!"

"Mother and babies are doing just fine. Identical twins."

"Joe, that's…that's…."

"Medically impossible, I know…but with these two, the impossible becomes possible."

Dr. McKnight rubbed a hand across his nearly shaven scalp. "We're going down there even if we have to rent a boat!"

"Yes sir. Everything is clearing up outside, and engineering says we'll have full power any—"

CA-CHUNK!

Dr. McKnight shut his eyes as the bright fluorescent light filled the hallway and stung his eyes.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" the African-American doctor said into the walkie-talkie. "Get TK and Kari on the line, and tell them that we're gonna be making a house call on them later."

"Aye sir. Kido out."

SMACK!

"OW!"

"You lecherous monk! Keep your hands off me!"

"How can I be lecherous! I married you for God's sake!"

Dr. McKnight allowed his head to slump down and thump against the door as he pushed it open.

"All right, lets get our systems back up and running." Dr. McKnight said cheerfully crossing behind the main reception desk, powering up the terminals. "Let's bring all computer systems online, and update the patient boards. Joe, we have a house call to make."

"Yes sir, just waiting for…Oh, Steve, there you are." Joe said, as Steve walked in, his hair slightly messy, his face now bearing a very goofy smile. "Do me a favor and call back all the cancelled appointments to reschedule." Joe said, typing in commands at a computer console.

"Yes, sir!" Steve said, flipping through the pages in the appointment book. Dr. McKnight passed behind him, scanning the monitors.

"Nice job, Kimosabe." The elder doctor said, patting Steve on the back. "You made it through your first major hospital emergency."

"Thanks Dr. McKnight. Really, there was nothing to it."

"By the way, what got you grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary?" Dr. McKnight asked, while Steve flipped through the charts, humming a tune.

"Huh? Oh! Well, I um that is to say we um…"

"Never mind…never mind…" the black doctor said, waiving him off. "Dr. Kido, lets go make a housecall."

The African-American doctor gave him a smile and walked off as Steve picked up the receiver. As he dialed the number, Julia walked up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"We're still on for dinner later?" Julia cooed in his ear.

"Oh yeah, you know it." Steve said, covering the mouthpiece with his hand as he kissed her back. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye-bye boo!" Julia said, flashing him a grin as she walked down the hallway.

"Hello? Kamaya residence? Hello? Hello!"

Steve snapped back to reality as he remembered he was holding a phone. "Hello? Is this the Kamaya residence? Yes, well we're just calling to reschedule your thirty-week appointment." Steve continued. "What time would be good for you? Yes, we do have an opening at three o'clock. Okay. All right. We'll see you then. Bye-bye!"

* * *

_**The END?**_

(A/N – I know you don't think that's all from the Blue Socked wonder, do you? Oh-ho! I'm just getting started! I'm currently in collaboration with my good friend Steve-Racer, and we're gonna come back with a Taiora story that nobody has ever done! You can expect great things from this dream team! But in the meantime, please review the story and keep on the lookout! I want to thank all the readers and reviewers who read my stories and give me so much encouragement! You guys are the best!)


End file.
